


Can't Get Away

by dedicatedfollower467



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damian secretly loves cuddles, Family, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full-contact fraternal embraces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Fanfiction.net.

"There's a fine line between cuddling and holding someone down so they can't get away." ~ Unknown

* * *

This is not the first time Damian has been subjected to one of Dick's hugs, and knowing Dick, it will not be the last. That doesn't stop it from being extremely irritating and slightly uncomfortable. Damian shouldn't have to submit to this kind of humiliating treatment.

Dick's full-contact embraces begin with a pounce that catches Damian by surprise; otherwise, they would not happen at all. His arms encircle Damian completely, usually from behind, and then Damian is lifted off of his feet. While this frees up his legs for kicking, with his arms pinched and his legs dangling in the air, he's completely helpless. Dick rocks him back and forth and Damian swears at him, struggling to free himself. By this time, Dick has learned to swerve his body so that Damian's kicks don't connect with his groin and at worst give him a few bruises in the thighs.

The air-lift usually converts to a dog-pile as Dick falls down to the floor with Damian underneath him. This usually knocks the wind out of Damian, giving Dick the chance to crush Damian to his chest so that his arms are once again useless. Dick's larger legs usually trap Damian's kicking, and so Damian is left to cussing Dick out at the top of his lungs.

Today is no different, and Damian exhausts his English and Arabic swearing at Dick and has to dip into Chinese.

Dick just laughs and hugs him tighter to his chest. Finally giving up, Damian quits fighting, stops struggling, and just kind of goes limp in Dick's arms. Dick squeezes him even tighter, and Damian panics for an instant before slowly relaxing. Secretly, he likes the pressure, but he isn't so sure he likes the physical contact.

That's a lie.

Because the best part comes now, after that point when Damian has finally relaxed and allowed Dick to hold him for a few minutes. That's when Dick rubs his hand in small circles around Damian's back, and then goes up to ruffle his hair.

When he says, "Love you, little D," sounding amused.

And then he releases Damian and gets and up and leaves, and Damian is left dazed on the ground, wishing Dick had hugged him just a little bit longer.

Because when Dick hugs him, he can't get away.

He doesn't have to.

And that's the best part of all.


End file.
